chains_that_bindfandomcom-20200213-history
Chandler Fernandez
Chandler Kahull Fernandez is a major supporting character of the Furom. He is a Senior-level Student of Ashford Academy's Student body and a member of Team Battlefront and so far the only member to openly state he is a member. He is boyfriend to Isabelle Amherst, and the main persona over the body he shares with Khaull. He is Chandler's First and Main character. He has been liken to a Dark Knight. Background Back before Chandler came to Ashford, he was born into your normal everyday middle class family. He was a straight A student until the end of 6th grade when he began to notice girls. His grades started slipping, he got yelled out, wiped and grounded Following shortly after he began to grow silent, and talked to fewer people and became a mainly C student with a few B's and A's here and there. This continued until his freshman year and he fell madly in love with this girl. It started out as a class partners, friends, a small crush and finally mad love. Well he finally got the nerve to ask her out and she said yes. After a few dates they started their boyfriend/girlfriend life style and quickly became intimate. It was all going well. He had gotten a part-time job at some taco fast food joint, passing his classes and a wonderful girlfriend. He was happy and content but that all changed one their last date. He was walking her home from the movies theaters when suddenly they became surrounded by thugs. They began to say things on how they were going to beat and rape her in front of him then merciless gut him after. Snapping Hope charge them and started a full-blown free for all giving her just enough time to escape and get some help, but sadly when she came back they were already gotten and he was laying on the ground in a puddle of blood, hole riddling his chest. She quickly ran to his side and held him in her arms begging him not to leave her, but he was at this point already starting to lose consciousness and started drifting into the endless sleep, but the very next day he found himself awake, alive and in some weird room. Confused at first the memories of the night before began to flood back into his mind. Scared and confused he took off. He kicked down the door of white room and siren wailed screaming "Students trying to escape!" Wasting no time to think he hauled arse down the hall way passing kids around his age. Well more like shoving them out of the way. He ran and ran and ran and didn't stop until a wall of students stood in his way. They called themselves perfects and told him it was time for him to go back to sleep. They even went as far to as to tell him he had developed Schizophrenia over the course of his stay here. Due to the tragic events of the night before. He refused and that was when things got ugly and they started to gang up on him. This triggered something inside of him, and almost as if second nature he fought back. He began bending any metal around him and used it to push back his attackers. Well surely enough he was beaten down due to his lack of experience and being out numbered. Afterward he was dragged into the Headmaster office and had everything about the school explained to him and that he could never leave. After he was offered a chance to join the perfects but he quickly turn it down saying he hated bullies. So now a senior Chandler polishes his skills in secret and sits idly by. Personality Chandler, mostly seems to maintain his sanity, even with his Schizophrenia. For the most part but ranges of madness come from him depending on his situation and the emotional response to them. From mild outburst or completely being taken over by his insanity. His madness most distinguishing features are his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins, and he becomes brutal, more arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic. On the other hand though. He is less impulsive than many of the other students. He is more cautious of his reputation as to satisfy himself while not necessarily impressing others. Seen how he always carries a comb in his front pocket. Always wanting to look good does affect ones personality, as at first he come off as prissy, stuck up, annoying, or/and definitely conceited. He has such a high level of self-confidence that it border lines cockiness and arrogance as well as a high sense of self-awareness most consider to be vanity. He loves to pamper himself and will spend a lot of money on his clothing and accessories, even to the point he will only wears designer clothes. (His shoes are only bought from Vans for example.) But Chandler really isn't stuck up and closed off to the world as people think. While he likes to think he is cold and unemotional, in all reality he is a bleeding heart, loves to make people smile. He repeatedly finds himself helping others simply out of the goodness of his heart. He hates bullying of any kind and he will never try to make other feel bad about their way of life. Also Chandler is the type to not just let things happen, to twiddle his thumbs and wait when there's something he doesn't comprehend. He constantly rebels against what he's told is his "place" and is a strongly independent individual. Chandler's mental state was secretly damaged after the kidnappings. Although he plays it off as nothing happened his Schizophrenia has gotten worst, with a growing bottomless void of emptiness in his chest. He craves for attention and companionship since they ease the feeling and make him forget about the sorrow the being alone. Also it would appear that he has having sex more often. Appearance Chandler possesses a what is described as a pretty boy appearance. This complimented by his lean build and naturally clean-cut appearance. His face is more round than the normal square face like most kids his age with high, prominent cheek-bones. A full bottom lip with a lightly thin upper one. His eyes are a deep crystal sapphire color which complimented by his slightly longer eye lashes. Chandler's hair is a golden blonde color with natural gravity defying spikes. The back reaching just past the middle of his neck, which fans out slightly. Some of the golden locks have reach past his ears but parts of his ears are visible, because some of the strands are tucked behind his ears in a sweeping fashion. He stands at about five feet and ten inches weighing in about 125 pounds due to his lean build. Chandler wear much more casual clothes. He wears a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the a strange cross (See Tattoo on image) Over this, he has another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar is red and pleaded and folded back. Chandler also wear two-colored pants; the legs of his pants are beige with several of what looks like buttons on the hem that seem to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which are dark-colored. Chandler's shoes colored in shades of grey and black, and has red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wears a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. (Note: He wears this when he is allowed to leave the school, or whenever he feels like messing with the teachers.) Like every students Chandler wears the normal school. Abilities Chandler is a highly skilled student, attested to by him being one of the few of his peers to outwardly wage war on the Perfects. Even while he was still a Freshman, Chandler detected and fought off the first waves of perfects when he was first brought to the school. It is later stated that he was offered many times to join to the Perfects, but he denied so he could help battlefront find away off the island. Intelligence Chandler is a brilliant strategist, and while no were near the Zero's level Chandler is capable of using his intelligence in combat to fit a number of purposes. While he can't quickly think ten moves ahead of his opponent He is a very quick adapter. By quickly adapting and considering everything that has taken place in the battle up to that point, even discerning how an opponent's techniques work. Chandler is able to to rapidly create a chain of moves to limit or stop his foe's movement on the spot. This analysis doubles as a way for him to avoid a fight, or at least minimize injuries for himself or his allies. Dashing good look While normally nothing special, Chandler tends to get his way on looks alone. Girls are captivated by his charm and tend to bend backwards to do what he wants. Be it money, sex or just someone to talk to. Chandler is able to charm his way into nearly any girl's dreams. Making them fangirl over him. Powers Magnetism Manipulation:(Magnet release) The ability to control and/or generate magnetic fields Density Manipulation - the power to control the density of any given object. Appearance shifting - The power to change ones appearance at will. Chandler can only change his eye color, clothes and hair style. Stats *Taijutsu: 1.5 *Strength: 2.5 *Speed: 3 *Stamia: 3.5 *Power Control: 5 *Intelligence: 4 Plot Not much of Chandler is seen until the Kidnappings. The Miasma (Mysterious Disappearances) Chandler made his first major appearance was during his senior year at Ashford, during the chain kidnappings. Oddly enough Chandler was never targeted by Kazuma, but he had his own miniature Mysterious Disappearance. Chandler was caught off guard by Christopher Desely, and brought down to the school dungeon. Where he was chained to the wall and soon to become a treat for the girl. Unconscious due to his wounds Chandler was awaken by the sudden appearance of a girl named Bridget Shine. Quickly befriending the girl Chandler freed himself and offered to escape. Unluckily Chris awoken and began her assault on the two. Working together Chandler and Bridget were able to escape together, after Chandler caused the basement to cave in a attempt to bury Chris alive under the rumble. With several of of his wound reopening Chandler was rushed to the nurse's office for treatment. Post The Miasma After his ordeal during his own kidnapping Chandler was sent into the nurse's office for treatment. His mind plagued with thoughts of own his weakness Chandler struggled to get better as quickly as possible. After a week of treatment Chandler was sent back out into the school. He spent most of his time training and dealing with the voice in his head growing stronger and stronger but one thought kept him sane. The hope of seeing Bridget again. The Masquerade Ball Sometime after his release from the nurse Chandler received an invitation to the school dance. After sending hours to get ready Chandler quickly rushed over to the Ball. Picking up four random girls along the way he makes a flashy entrance. After being really raped by his dates Chandler is able to escaped and goes over to talk to Sinclair, Isabelle and Bridget. After talking within the group things quickly turn sour when Chandler repeatedly loses his temper and crashes the party. After shouting some foul language he storms off in anger with his eyes gold. Relationships Bridget Shine Bridget Shine is Chandler's first real friend at Ashford. They met when they were both sent to the basement for different reasons. Chandler attracted to the pink haired beauty began to flirt with her. They went back and forth and after the whole grand escape ordeal they began to seriously talk outside. Once they got to know each other Chandler began to open to her letting her see past his wall of self love. To date she is the only one to see this side of him. Chandler adores Bridget with all his heart and will at any notice jump up to defend her. Even if it's her good name. She is his one and only best friend, and although he was scared to ask her out. He has now toss those fears away and asked her to his girlfriend. Now dating Chandler is easy going with what Bridget does even though he does get annoyed with she runs her mouth to dangerous people. Isabelle Amherst Isabelle Amherst In the very beginning of their relationship Chandler and Isabelle had a rocky one if that. Over time she began to grow on Chandler until the point she became a large part of his life. All the way until he began harboring feelings for Isabelle. Although his love for Bridget made him turn away from his attraction towards her the two remained the best of friends and as his truest friend Chandler is willing to throw everything aside to protect her. Also it seems Chandler as taken to calling her Batgirl instead of her actual name. Khaull Khaull or Anti Chandler is the second persona living in Chandler's body. His most distinguishing features are his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins, and he becomes brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic. Khaull loves to break people and will slowly torture someone until they are begging for death. Also unlike Chandler who fights with his head and tries to plan out his moves and understands his enemies, Khaull is the exact opposite. He fights purely for the joy of combat and with his animal like instinct to kill. Category:Characters